no title
by Xylia Park
Summary: Kyungsoo yang seorang anak rajin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tukang tidur. #Summary apaan tuh?. IT'S KAISOO/KAID.O/KaiXKyungsoo/KaiXD.O.


**disebuah ruangan yang serba putih, terlihat dua orang namja yang juga berpakaian serba putih sedang bercengkrama. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah sofa berwarna putih. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama pada entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. *sumpah gagal nih pembukaan T^T***

"**hahaha, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia-" seorang namja berkulit tan menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendengar suara yeoja sedang berteriak.**

"**KYUNGSOO!" teriak yeoja itu.**

"**hyung, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau pulang. Ibumu sudah memanggil" kata namja berkulit tan itu pada namja imut disampingnya. Kyungsoo.**

"**ck. Aku masih belum mau pulang Kai" kata Kyungsoo pada Kai-namja berkulit tan.**

"**aish! Nanti kan kita bisa bertemu lagi, sudah sana! Cepat pulang! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" kata Kai seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih. Satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana.**

"**hhh~ baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Annyeong."kata Kyungsoo malas dan hendak membuka pintu putih itu namun Kai menahannya.**

"**eits, tunggu!" kata Kai.**

"**ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.**

"**ini. empp" kai mengerucutkan bibir seksinya dan menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya, ia ingin Kyungsoo menciumnya sebelum pergi.**

"**haha~ baiklah" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai kegirangan dan langsung menutup matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

**CUP.**

"**pai-pai" Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekilas lalu membuka pintu putih itu dan pergi dengan wajah memerah.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaisoo**

**.**

**Kyungsoo POV's**

**.**

"KYUNGSOOO! AYO CEPAT! NANTI KAU BISA TERLAMBAT!"

Aku yakin itu suara ibuku. "ne" aku menjawabnya dan membuka mataku. Aku merasa malas sekali. Ugh! Kenapa ibu selalu menggangguku saat aku sedang bersama Kai?

"anak ini! kenapa kau berubah menjadi tukang tidur? Kemana Kyungsoo anak umma yang rajin itu? ayo cepat mandi!"

"ne umma, aku tahu". terpaksa aku harus mandi. Hari ini aku harus sekolah, aku pun pergi kekamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat.

.

.

Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku murid kelas dua di SM senior high school. Walaupun keluargaku serba berkecukupan tapi aku selalu berjalan kaki kesekolah. Manurut orang-orang, jalan kaki dipagi hari itu menyehatkan, aku percaya itu. disekolah aku adalah anak yang cukup pintar, hobiku adalah membaca buku. Aku tidak pernah terlambat kesekolah dan sepulang sekolah aku selalu cepat pulang untuk belajar atau sekedar untuk berkumpul dengan keluargaku.

Tapi itu dulu..

Sekarang-lebih tepatnya sebulan yang lalu aku merasakan perubahan pada diriku. Ya, itu bermula saat aku bertemu Kai. Didalam mimpiku. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya didunia nyata. Kami berkenalan pun melalui mimpi.

Entah kenapa Kai selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku.. Entah itu saat tidur malam, saat tidur siang, ketika aku ketiduran disaat menonton televisi, atau bahkan saat aku pingsan. Semenjak itu aku menjadi tukang tidur. Hobiku berubah, bukan lagi membaca buku, tetapi TIDUR. Aku sering terlambat bangunpagi, alhasil aku jadi terlambat kesekolah dan tidak mungkin juga aku berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Oleh karena itu umma menugaskan seorang supir untuk mengantarku dengan naik mobil. Aneh bukan?

Dan percaya atau tidak aku dan Kai sudah berpacaran. Bayangkan, orang aneh macam apa aku ini. bisa-bisanya memiliki namjachingu yang tidak nyata. Ya, hanya didalam mimpi aku bisa bertemu dengannya, namun aku senang. Aku sangat mencintai namja tampan itu. sungguh.

Aku berharap bisa bertemu langsung dengannya, bukan melalui mimpi. Aku sudah bosan dengan teriakan umma dipagi hari. Ugh! Telingaku sakit sekali.

.

.

**Kaisoo**

.

**Author POV's**

**.**

**.**

"**kyungsoo hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kaget namun senang.**

"**wae? Aku tidak boleh kesini, eoh?" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menggembungkan pipinya.**

"**aniyo, bukan begitu. Tapi, bukannya kau harus sekolah?" tanya Kai.**

"**ne, tapi gurunya membosankan." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.**

"**aish.. hyung, kau tak boleh begitu. Sekolah itu penting" kata Kai**

"**aku tahu. aku tidak akan begini jika kita bisa bertemu secara langsung. Aku jadi tidak perlu tidur dulu, kan?" Kai tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.**

"**saranghae hyung" kata Kai memecah keheningan, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo.**

"**nado saranghae Kai" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya saat hidung Kai sudah menyentuh hidungnya.**

"**AKH! Appo.." Kyungsoo memegang lengannya. Entah kenapa lengannya terasa sakit. Seperti ada yang mencubitnya.**

"**kau harus kembali hyung. Cepat!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu berwarna putih disana, walau tidak rela, tapi kyungsoo harus kembali sekarang juga. Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu itu.**

**.**

**.**

"yah! Kyungsoo! Cepat bangun! Yah!" teman sebangku Kyungsoo terus mencubit-cubit lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur itu agar cepat bangun, pasalnya, sekarang semua pasang mata yang ada dikelasnya sedang menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur.

"eugh~ ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru membuka mata saat mendapat cubitan dari Baekhyun yang kelima kalinya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun malah melihat kedepan kelas, kearah Taeyoen songsaengnim, guru konseling mereka. Kyungsoo pun melihat kearah pandangan Baekhyun.

"err, ma-maafkan aku" lirih Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika sedari tadi ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dikelasnya.

"Kyungsoo! ikut aku!" perintah Taeyeon songsaengnim.

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Baekhyun melempar pandangan bingung pada Tao yang duduk didepannya. Kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu bingung harus berkata apa lagi pada perubahan sahabat mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon songsaengnim sedang duduk diruangan koseling. Ya, Taeyeon membawa Kyungsoo keruangnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan kyungsoo?" tanya Taeyeon dengan nada yang datar. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan gurunya. Taeyeon menghela nafasnya berat.

"kenapa kau jadi tukang tidur sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Taeyeon lagi, kali ini dengan nada lembut. Kyungsoo tetap diam dan menunduk. "ceritakan saja, tidak apa-apa. mungkin aku bisa membantumu" lanjutnya.

Membantu? Jika aku cerita, yang ada pasti songsaengnim akan mentertawakanku. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"ayo, jangan lupa aku disini untuk membantu siswa-siswaku yang sedang bermasalah." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Itu benar, itulah tugas guru konseling ada disekolah. #bener gak sih? T.T

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya angkat bicara mengenai hobi barunya, yaitu tidur dan apa alasannya. Bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Kai,dan kenapa di abisa berpacaran dengan Kai yang tidak nyata. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Kai.

Taeyeon menghela nafasnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan kyungsoo. Itu aneh, aneh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo mengalami hal itu. ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk itu.

"baiklah. Jadi begini kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat gurunya yang hendak berbicara.

"aku tahu kau mencintai Kai. Dan sepertinya kau tahu jika kai itu tidak nyata, benar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"dan aku tahu kau selalu senang pada saat-saat kau tidur, karena itu berarti kau akan bertemu dengan Kai. Benar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Karena memang yang dikatakan gurunya iitu benar. Namun kyungsoo tidak merasa jika Taeyeon juga sulit untuk membahas hal yang menurutnya aneh itu. Taeyeon mengentikan kata-katanya dan berpikir sejenak.

"mungkin..." dia memutus kata-katanya dan sedikir mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir lagi, menyusun kata-kata"-jika kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kai, dan memintanya untuk tidak mendatangi mimpimu lagi-itu jika kau mau-, mungkin kau bisa kembali menjadi kyungsoo yang dulu" Taeyeon melihat ekspresi sedih diwajah Kyungsoo "itu jika kau mau" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya. Jujur, pikirannya kalut sekarang. Ia ingin kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti dulu, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup jika tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Dia terlalu mencintai namja yang tidak nyata itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk dikantin, merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyeon songsaengnim. Setelah keluuar dari ruang konseling, kyungsoo tidak kembali kekelas. Ia lebih memilih utnuk kekantin.

Kyungsoo merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seserang.

"baekkie? Tao? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Baekhyun dan Tao duduk disamping kiri-kanan Kyungsoo.

"aish,kau ini. kau tidak dengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi, eoh?" canda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kadua sahabatnya itu saling pandang. Dan mereka bertiga terdiam.

"kau tidak mau? Untukku saja ya?" suara Tao memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk merelakan jus strawberinya yang sudah tidak dingin lagiuntuk Tao. Tao meminumnya sambil melempar tatapan yang seolah bertanay, 'bagaimana?' pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan, kau-saja-yang-tanya. Tao mengangguk.

"umh.. Kyungsoo." Panggil Tao. Kyungsoo menatap Tao. "umh, apa yang kau dan Taeyeon songsaengnim bicarakan diruang konseling?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menatap kembali lurus kedepan.

"ka-kami hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku dan Tao kan sahabatmu, Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. benar, mereka adalah sahabatku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah cerita pada mereka?, rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"jika aku cerita, kalian berjanji tidak akan tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua sahabatnya. Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk semangat.

"baiklah, aku ceritakan" dan Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya. Mimpinya dan perkataan Taeyeon songsaengnim.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao terdiam saat Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Seperti janji mereka, mereka tidak akan mentertawakan cerita Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tidak tertawa karena memang cerita kyungsoo itu tidak ada yang bisa diterawakan. Menurut mereka cerita kyungsoo itu aneh.

"mungkin..." sepertinya Baekhyun mulai bertingkah seperti Taeyeon songsaengnim, suka menjeda kalimatnya saat hendak bicara. "mungkin apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon songsaengnim benar" lanjutnya dan menerima anggukan setuju dari Tao.

"coba dulu saja. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Namun aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan namja lain yang lebih baik dari Kai" tambah Tao yang juga diangguki setuju oleh baekhyun.

Lebih baik dari Kai? Hello? Selama ini Kai tidak pernah jahat pada Kyungsoo. Dia selalu bersikap lembut pada kungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terlena. Tidak adakah yang tahu itu?

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya" walau dengan berat hati, kyungsoo akan mencoba mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kyungsoo sangat bersemangat untuk tidur, namun kali ini ia sangat takut untuk tidur. Pikirannya kalut. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur namun ia tidak kunjung tidur. Dan akhirnya ia tidur pada pukul satu dini hari.

.

.

.

"**kyungsoo hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kai dengan senyumnya, namun perlahan senyumnya memudar saat menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih.**

"**k-kai, mianhae. Hiks..." seketika itu juga Kyungsoo menangis. Kai langsung membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya. Diusapnya punggung Kyungsoo agar namaj mungil itu tenang.**

"**ceritakan, ada pa?" tanya Kai saat dirasa kyungsoo sudah tenang.**

"**mianhae, hiks.. sepertinya kita harus, umh.. berpisah" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakanya. Kai terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat mencintai kyungsoo.**

"**aku tahu Hyung, baiklah" ucap Kai.**

"**jangan datang lagi ke mimpiku, jebal."mohon Kyungsoo.**

"**ne, hyung. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucapan kai membuat Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras.**

"**ssstttt, uljima" Kai menghapus air mata yang membasahi ppi chubby kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo tak juga berhenti menangis. Akhirnya Kai mencium bibir kyungsoo, berharap bisa mnghentikan tangisan Kyungsoo.**

**Dituntunnya Kyungsoo menuju sebuah ranjang dengan seprei putih yang entah sejak kapan ada disana tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Dibaringkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dengan Kai berada ciumannya dan menatap dalam mata kyungsoo.**

"**bolehkah?" kata kai. mengerti maksud kai, Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu. Kai tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Sepertinya itu adalah malam pertama dan terakhir mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sudah sebulan berlalu sejak mimpinya bertemu kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ternyata kai benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu kai lagi. Jujur ia masih mencintai namja yang tidak nyata itu. namun kyungsoo juga berterima kasih pada kai karena sekarang ia sudah kembali menjadi kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo yang rajin dan tidak hobi tidur lagi.

.

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo bangun pagi, tanpa perlu dibangunkan ummanya. Dengan penuh semangat Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat kesekolah.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangganya dengan sedikit berlari dan menghampiri meja makannya yang sudah terdapat semua anggota keluarganya disana.

"pagi semuanya" sapa Kyungsoo pada semua orang dengan ceria. Umma kyungsoo tersenyum.

"pagi anakku"kata umma Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi kyungsoo.

"mau berangkat bersama kali ini?" tanya ayah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memakan rotinya.

"aku berangkat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao" jawab Kyungsoo setelah menelan roti dimulutnya. Ayhnya tersenyum, anaknya itu paling suka berjalan kaki kesekolah.

"aku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ne, annyeong" pamit Kyungsoo.

"ne annyeong" jawab semuanya.

"kyungsoo hyung, nanti lanjut bantu aku mengerjakan PR kesenianku , ne?" tanya adik Kyungsoo yang masih berbeda satu tahun darinya itu.

"ne Sehunnie" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyumannya dan segera melangkah keluar rumahnya.

.

"annyeong Kyungsoo~" sapa Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang menunggu Kyungsoo dipersimpangan jalan didekat rumah mereka.

"kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya kyungsoo.

"tidak, baru saja kok" jawab Tao.

"ayo berangkat" ajak Baekhyun. dan mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan riang menuju sekolah mereka.

.

Semua murid dikelas Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru matematika mereka, Hyuna songsaengnim.

"nah, siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal nomor satu?" tanya hyuna pada murid-muridnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"ne, kyungsoo. Silahkan" jawab Hyuna dengan tersenyum.

Didepan kelas mereka, Taeyeon songsaengnim tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kembali seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerjakan saran yang ia berikan.

.

"aku pulang~" seru Kyungsoo saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah pulang. Aigoo.. kau pasti lelah berjalan ya? Sini ikut umma" sambut umma Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju tempat favoritnya, dapur.

"ini minumlah, dan cicipi kue buatan umma" kata umma kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan segelas jus strawbery dan sepotong cheese cake buatannya. Kyungsoo menyambut hidangan dari ummanya dengan semangat. Kebetulan saat ini ia memang haus dan sedikit lapar.

"hmm, massita" ucapnya. Dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Ibu kyungso tersenyum. Anaknya sudah kembali dari sifat buruknya yang tukang tidur itu, walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa kyungsoo jadi suka tidur dan kenapaia bisa sembuh.

.

Malan harinya Kyungsoo membantu sehun, adiknya, untuk mengerjakan tugas kesenian milik sehun.

"bagaimana sekolahmu sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpamengalihkan matanya dari kegiatan mengerjakan tugas sehun itu.

Sehun menjawab dengan antusias. Ia menceritakan sekolahnya ayng menarik dan saat ia bertemu dengan seorang namaj cantik yang beranama luhan. dan sekarang iasudah berpacaran dengan luhan. mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo jadi teringat akan kai. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan kai dari otaknya.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Namun kyungsoo lebih memilih berdiam diri dikamarnya. Ia sedikit merindukan kai gara-gara semalam, sehun mengatakan jika dia sudah punya namjachingu bernama luhan. Bagaimana pun juga, kai adalah cinta pertama kyungsoo.

TOK. . Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo. Membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

"ne, masuk" kata Kyungsoo. Dan sesosok yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. "ada apa umma?" tanya kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo bisa kau bantu umma untuk pergi ke mini market?" kyungsoo menatap bingung ummanya yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah memasuki umur kepala tiga itu.

"kenapa tidak menyuruh maid saja?" tanya kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa, mereka sedang umma suruh untuk mengerjakan yang lain, ayolah kyungsoo"mohon umma kyungsoo.

"ne, baiklah. Eh? Kenapa tidak sehun saja?"

"dia sedang pergi dengan Luhan" kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu menyambar uang dan daftar belanjaan dari tangan ummanya.

"aku pergi dulu umma" pamitnya lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"ne, gomawo chagi" jawab ummanya. "hati-hati, ne?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

.

.

.

"totalnya 30.000 Won" kata si penjaga kasir pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan uang dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada yeoja kasir.

"ini belanjaannya, terima kasih dan silahkan datang lagi" kata yeoja kasir itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dnegan senyuman dan segera keluar dari mini market.

Sungguh sial nasib kyungsoo hari ini. kenapa harus hujan disaat kyungsoo sedang membawa dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaan milik ibunya. Dan sialnya dia tidak membawa payung ataupun naik mobil. Ugh! Kalau saja tidak membawa belanjaan seberat ini, pasti kyungsoo sudah menerjang hujan untuk kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan berhenti didepan teras mini market.

Sudah lima belas menit namun hujan tak juga berhenti, pasti umma khawatir, pikir Kyungsoo.

"mau pulang bersama" kata seseorang disamping kyungsoo.

"ah, tidak usah. Gamsahamnida" kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk kearah orang itu tanpa melihat orang itu. dan betapa kagetnya kyungsoo saat melihat namja yang mengajaknya bicara itu. kyungsoo membulatkan matanya imut dan tak sanggup bicara.

"ayo, tidak apa-apa. payungku cukup, sepertinya" kata namja dihadapannya sambil melihat belanjaan yang dibawa oleh kyungsoo. "oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Kim Jongin" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun kyungsoo masih tetap pada posisinya. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyambut tangan namja itu.

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memandang namja dihadapannya. Bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Namja ini, mirip seklai dengan kai dimimpinya. Namja yang ia cintai itu tidak nyata, lalu siapa yang ada disepannya ini?

"oh, ayolah Kyungsoo hyung. Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Jongin kesal karena Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. bagaimana dia tahu namanya jika dia belum membalas perkenalan Jongin.

"k-kau-" kyungsoo berusaha mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun terlalu lama hingg jongin menduluinya.

"ne, aku Kai. Puas?" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Kyungsoo pingsan dengan wajah tersenyum.

**END**

**HUWEEE, apaan yang barusan itu? *nunjuk atas***

**Aku nggak bisa bikin ending T^T.**

**HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EVILLAUGH *plakk* maksudnya EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

"**eungh.. umma? Aku dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Kyungsoo duduk dan memeluk ummanya.**

"**kau ada dikamar nak, maafkan umma ya. Untung saja Jongin mau menjemputmu" kata umma Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap punggung kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukkannya dan membulatkan matanya lagi. O_O. #hobi ya mas?*plakk***

"**Jongin? Maksud umma?" . umma Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melihat kearah namja yang sedang duduk disamping Kyungsoo.**

"**GYAA!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dari tadi jongin duduk disampingnya.**

"**hehe. Jadi begini kyungsoo. Sebenarnya appa dan umma sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tua Jongin sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu" Kyungsoo menatap ummanya dengan seksama. "Jongin, dia adalah tunanganmu Kyungsoo. Umma harap kalian bisa berhubungan baik." Kata umma Kyungsoo.**

"**MWO?!" Kyungsoo menatap ummanya dan Jongin bergantian. Lalu pingsan. Paling tidak dia tidak harus bertemu Kai lewat mimpi bukan?**

**End.**

**Author: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! ****aku ngerasa gagal banget..**

**Readsers: emang dasar author gadungan! palsu! abal! SOK BISA NULIS CERITA!**

**Author: HUWEEEEEE T^T. mind to RnR?  
**


End file.
